Punkt P
by Kuraiko
Summary: Omi nutzt das schlechte Wetter, um sich mit etwas herumzuschlagen, was ihn zur Zeit mehr beschäftigt als die Arbeit von Weiß. Erst Kens einfache Worte machen ihm klar, was in seinem Leben wirklich wichtig ist.


Okay, ich habe mich tatsächlich an eine WK-Geschichte getraut... Ich würde mich über Kommis freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich das einigermaßen hingekriegt habe und noch mehr von so was schreiben soll oder mich lieber im nächsten Brunnen ertränken. Übrigens ist diese Story meinem An.chan gewidmet, mit all der Liebe, die ich für sie empfinde.

**Punkt P**

Das Mädchen blieb stehen und berührte sacht eine gelbe Blüte mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Ein Tropfen löste sich und fiel zu Boden.

„Yuma, was machst du da?"

„Ich versuche bloß einen Blick zu erhaschen…"

„Das ist doch sinnlos, schau dir nur das Wetter an!"

„Ja, es ist doch nur so verregnet, weil die Jungs nicht da sind!"

Unter Kichern und lautstarken Ausrufen wurde Yuma von ihren Freundinnen weiter gezogen. Sie blickte sich einmal bedauernd um und überquerte dann zusammen mit den anderen die Straße; die Blumen blieben wieder allein zurück. Die gelbe Rose wippte leicht mit ihrer Blüte hin und her, wie ein letzter Abschiedsgruß.

* * *

„Und wenn Punkt P dann um diesen Vektor verschoben wird, dann hat P' die x-Koordinate 7…"

Draußen war die Abdeckung vorgeschoben, deshalb fiel kaum Licht in den Laden ein. In der kleinen Küche gleich nebenan brannte dagegen eine Tischlampe und beleuchtete tapfer die Zeugen einer harten Wochenendarbeit. Zwei aufgeschlagene Mathebücher und ein mit Rechenkästchen verziertes Heft spielten dabei die Hauptrollen. Einige weitere Werkzeuge auf dem Tisch bestätigten den Eindruck, dass die Küche gerade zweckentfremdet wurde: ein Taschenrechner lag gefährlich nah an der Tischkante, während ihm einige Buntstifte Gesellschaft leisteten und der Radiergummi sich irgendwo zwischen den Buchseiten versteckte. Das Geodreieck drehte sich gerade um die eigene Achse. Ein kleiner Silberlöffel hatte sich in dieses fremde Terrain gewagt und blitzte jetzt recht unglücklich und einsam unter einigen ausgerissenen Seiten hervor.

Omi ließ das Geodreieck wiederholt hin und her wirbeln, während er eine Ecke mit seiner Fingerspitze stützte. Herum und herum und herum. Es war nicht so, als ob diese Bewegung ihm auf irgendeine verblüffende Art und Weise die Geheimnisse der dreidimensionalen Geometrie entdecken würde, aber so tat sich wenigstens etwas und er schonte den Kugelschreiber, dessen Klicken ihn durch die vorherigen fünf Minuten gebracht hatte.

„X ist sieben", murmelte er wieder und spürte ganz genau, wie hoffnungslos es war. Er hatte sich bereits vier Skizzen angefertigt und auf allen vieren war der Raum lediglich von drei Punkten erfüllt. Die gähnende Leere zwischen den Achsen war kalt und ungemütlich. Hoffnungslos.

Er seufzte und das Geodreieck kippte seitlich weg. Eigentlich hatte er in Mathematik keine Probleme – gehabt. Aber den ganzen Stoff nachzuholen, den er verpasst hatte, als er angeblich krank gewesen war, war viel schwerer als erwartet. Anscheinend fehlte ihm das räumliche Vorstellungsvermögen für das Thema.

„Und das ausgerechnet vor den Prüfungen…"

Es hatte wenigstens aufgehört zu regnen. Beim heftigen Schauer von vorhin hatten die Regentropfen so stark gegen sein Fenster gehämmert, dass er sich noch weniger konzentrieren konnte als sonst, aus Angst, das Glas würde diesem Beschuss nicht länger standhalten. Aber seine Flucht in die Küche hatte nicht unbedingt zu einer Verbesserung geführt. Jetzt musste Omi feststellen, dass die Küchenuhr erstaunlich laut tickte. Und dass das Ticken scheinbar einen unterschiedlichen Rhythmus hatte, abhängig davon, welchem ‚Tick!' man mehr Gewicht beimaß.

Omi starrte auf sein Heft herunter und fühlte so etwas wie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wenn er das nicht konnte… Wenn er in dieser Prüfung durchfiel… Wenn er nicht an der Uni aufgenommen wurde…

Es war nur Schule. Er wusste, dass die anderen ihn kaum verstehen würden. Warum gab er sich nur solche Mühe? Yohji riss ab und zu seine Witze darüber, die natürlich mehr mit Mädchen in sexy Schuluniform zu tun hatten als mit schulischen Leistungen. Er hatte sich nie besonders für seine Noten interessiert.

Yohji selbst war zur Zeit natürlich noch im Bett und holte den Schlaf nach, den er nachts aus einem geheimnisvollen Grund niemals bekam. Aya und Ken waren Blumen ausfahren. Gut, Ken war Blumen ausfahren. Bei Aya konnte man das nur hoffen.

Jedenfalls war es bei dem Wetter ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sich ein Kunde in den Laden verirrte, deshalb hatte Omi beschlossen die Ruhe im Haus zu nutzen. Aber er stellte fest, dass es viel wichtiger war Ruhe im eigenen Kopf zu finden.

Bei der ‚Arbeit' kann ich mich konzentrieren, dachte er resigniert. Aber eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn es nachher schwer fällt so etwas wie Schulaufgaben für wichtig zu erachten…

Ein helles Miauen ließ ihn hochschrecken. Eine der Katzen, die dem Namen ‚Kitten in the House' alle Ehre machten, war an der Schwelle der Küche stehen geblieben und musterte den ungewohnten Anblick. Mit der festen Überzeugung, dass Essen in Aussicht war, gab sie noch mal einen fordernden Laut von sich.

Omi lächelte und vertrieb sich die nächsten Minuten damit, eine neue Dose Katzenfutter aufzumachen und in die Schüssel einzufüllen. Als er der Katze beim Fressen zusah, wurde es ihm einen Augenblick lang leichter ums Herz.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und las sich die Aufgabe noch mal ganz genau durch, obwohl er sie inzwischen hätte auswendig aufsagen können. Irgendwie wurde er den Verdacht nicht los, dass sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte. Mit etwas Glück war Schwarz dafür verantwortlich und nicht er selbst…

Entschlossen verdeckte er das Blatt mit seinen Armen und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen sah er die drei Achsen vor sich. Und diesen verdammten Punkt P.

P wie Prüfung. P wie Panik. Eine Verschiebung um den Vektor Unbekannt auf ‚Prüfung nicht bestanden'.

Während die Uhr weiterhin unaufhaltsam eine Sekunde nach der anderen ausschlug, sah Omi vor seinem inneren Auge plötzlich Blut auf das Koordinatensystem tropfen und erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Auftrag. Oder war es der davor? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht war das das Schlimmste – es machte keinen Unterschied mehr…

Die anderen würden es nicht verstehen. Es war wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Seine Hoffnungen behielt Omi für sich. P wie Perspektive. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Zukunft mit roter Tinte geschrieben wurde. Er wollte sich keine Ausreden mehr einfallen lassen müssen.

Aber was, wenn er nur dazu fähig war?

„…He, schläfst du?"

Omi schreckte zusammen, als er die Stimme so nah hörte. Er riss die Augen auf, bereit sich jeder Gefahr zu stellen, und begegnete einem freundlichen Blick, der auf keinem Koordinatensystem verzeichnet war.

„Ken-kun!" Omi lächelte und entspannte sich wieder. „Du bist schon zurück?" Wen hatte er auch erwartet? Seinen Mathematiklehrer? Manx?

„Ja, ist schnell gegangen." Ken hatte es Omi gleichgetan und sich an den Tisch gesetzt, kurzerhand das Mathebuch beiseite geschoben und den Kopf auf seine Unterarme gelegt, so dass er ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Jetzt musterte er ihn eingehend. „Sag mal, du siehst irgendwie erledigt aus. Ich hätte dich doch zum Ausfahren mitnehmen sollen, nichts ist besser als ein kräftiger Regenschauer, um wieder Farbe ins Gesicht zu kriegen!"

Jetzt erst bemerkte Omi die Wassertropfen auf Kens Jacke und die verstrubbelten Haare. „Da hab ich ja gar nicht dran gedacht, du musst ja total unter den Regen gekommen sein!" Er setzte sich hastig auf und wollte aufstehen. „Ich hole dir schnell ein Handtuch…"

„Nee, lass mal", meinte Ken leichthin, „so nass bin ich auch nicht geworden. Ich hab das Schlimmste abgewartet."

„Oh, hm." Omi verharrte kurz unentschlossen auf seinem Stuhl, bevor er dann doch noch aufsprang. „Aber ein heißer Tee wird dir trotzdem gut tun!"

Er ließ Ken keine Zeit für Einwände und machte sich schnell an dem Wasserkocher zu schaffen. Er freute sich über diese Ablenkung und hatte gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Während er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und den Kocher füllte, versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er sich nachher noch mal an Mathe probieren konnte. Aber eigentlich war ihm klar, dass es mit dieser Angelegenheit vorbei war.

„Was ist das hier alles eigentlich?", fragte Ken. Omi hörte ihn hinter sich mit Papieren rascheln. „Hausaufgaben?"

„Na ja, nicht ganz. Nächste Woche sind Prüfungen, da wollte ich die Freizeit ein bisschen zum Lernen nutzen…" Er zögerte kurz, bevor er sich umdrehte und Ken anlächelte. „Aber irgendwie kann ich mich heute so gar nicht konzentrieren. Liegt vermutlich am Wetter…"

Ken zupfte an einem der Schmierzettel und hielt ihn schräg hoch, so dass er ihn von seiner Position aus lesen konnte. Omi sah nur noch sein Stirnrunzeln hinter dem Papier.

„Sieht nach Mathe aus."

„Ja, sie haben gerade mit einem neuen Thema angefangen, als ich nicht da war…" Omi wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, also blieb er bei dem Wasserkocher stehen und beobachtete den voll geladenen Tisch aus sicherer Distanz.

„War das wegen dem Auftrag?"

„Hm", machte Omi und fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er Ken seine Notizen aufmerksam studieren sah. Er lächelte wieder und versuchte einen sorglosen Eindruck zu machen. „Das ist nicht schlimm, ich muss mir nur noch ein wenig Zeit nehmen…"

„Also ich hab keinen Schimmer, was dieses Zeug hier bedeuten soll", äußerte Ken entschieden und ließ den Zettel wieder auf den Haufen zurückfallen, wo er den Löffel nun endgültig unter sich begrub. Omi fühlte sein Lächeln schwanken, als Ken ihn wieder ansah, so eindringlich aus diesen vertrauten braunen Augen.

„Also… ich…" Er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Ken gegenüber konnte er nicht vorgeben, etwas zu sein, was er nicht war. Kens Aufrichtigkeit ließ ihn hilflos verstummen und die Ausreden vergessen. Omi wich seinem Blick aus und betrachtete stattdessen die Tischkante.

Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer Kens Gegenwart zu ertragen. Er wusste, dass er ihm völlig vertrauen konnte und er genoss dieses Wissen. Es war schön, mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Aber…

„Es ist sehr wichtig für dich, oder?" Diese warme Stimme.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht wusste, was er in Kens Gegenwart tun wollte. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Es machte ihm Angst.

Wichtig… Was konnte in diesem seinem Leben wichtig sein?

Omi schaute unwillkürlich wieder auf und wusste auf einmal, dass er nicht allein war.

„Ja, das ist es", antwortete er etwas verspätet, während es in ihm flackerte.

In der Schule, mitten in der drängenden Schülerschar, mitten unter seinen Freunden und ihrem Lachen, fühlte er sich plötzlich allein. Unterwegs mit den anderen Jungs, trotz des Zusammenhalts zwischen ihnen, fühlte er sich allein. Ohne jeden Grund. Als ob er mehreren Welten angehörte, die parallel zueinander existierten, sich aber nicht berührten. Und er wurde zwischen ihnen hin und her gerissen, Teil von keiner.

Und wenn er Ken ansah, diesen einen Menschen, der ihn so gut kannte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm genauso erging. Und dass es in seinem Leben keinen Platz für Angst geben sollte.

„Es ist nur Schule, ich weiß, aber…" Er wollte es ihm erklären, aber Ken unterbrach ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung.

„Schon okay! Brauchst dich doch nicht für das zu rechtfertigen, was dir wichtig ist." Er setzte sich nun auch auf und streckte sich genüsslich. „Ich verstehe zwar nichts davon, aber ich weiß, dass du dich nicht hängen lassen solltest."

„Ich lasse mich nicht hängen!", protestierte Omi.

„Ja, wird wohl nur am Wetter liegen", meinte Ken unbeeindruckt und fuhr sich kurz durchs Haar, um festzustellen, ob es noch nass war. Es tropfte nicht mehr. „Aber lass dir trotzdem Zeit. Wenn du dir zu viel Druck machst, wirst du am Ende noch so wie Aya." Ken verzog sein Gesicht und Omi musste lachen.

„Schon besser", kommentierte Ken und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber erzähl Aya nicht, dass ich das jetzt gesagt habe."

„Lieber nicht", stimmte Omi ihm zu und genoss es, wirklich lächeln zu können. Es war in Ordnung, dachte er. Es war schwierig und trieb ihn manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns und darüber hinaus, aber es war sein Leben. Das hier war er, Tsukiyono Omi, und hier hatte er einen Freund, der ihm Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft erträglich machte. Nein, mehr als das.

Omi tat einen Schritt zum Tisch hin und zog das Papier an sich heran, auf welchem er seine Bemühungen festgehalten hatte. Wieder starrte ihm der Punkt P entgegen, aber diesmal sah Omi etwas anderes.

„Hm", machte Ken und betrachtete die Zeichnung mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Wenn ich mir das von hier aus ansehe… Darf ich?" Er schob das Blatt wieder zu sich herüber, klaubte einen Bleistift aus dem Durcheinander und zog zielstrebig ein paar Linien. „Mein Verständnis von Mathematik!", meinte er und lächelte.

Omi musterte das Fußballtor, welches Ken aus den drei Punkten samt Achsen gemacht hatte, die feinen Striche im leeren weißen Raum, und irgendwo fügten sich die einzelnen Puzzleteile zu einem Ganzen.

„Das…" Unter seinem Blick wanderte P an der Torstange entlang und landete zielsicher in der Ecke. Tor.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Ken leicht beunruhigt. Omi holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Ticken der Uhr war auf einmal ein völlig unwichtiger Rhythmus im Vergleich zu dem seines Herzschlags. Ein Verschieben des Punktes P.

Er drehte sich um. „Das Wasser ist längst heiß!", rief er aus und ging zum Wasserkocher. Der Zettel lag auf dem Tisch und kam sich auf einmal sehr fremd vor. „Welchen Tee willst du, Ken-kun?"

P wie Partner.

* * *

_Für die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben_


End file.
